comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Knight (New Earth-Two)
History Early Life David Knight was the elder son of Opal City's resident superhero and scientist Theodore Knight better known as Starman and his wife Adele Doris Drew-Knight. At the age of two David's parents would have a second son who was named Jack Knight. David as a child idolized his father and tried to strive to be like him, but this would prove difficult for David. David was not a genius like his father and was not as talented in inventing either. What set the two apart the most was the fact that Ted was known to being very rational and calculating, always planning ahead before engaging, while David was very quick to attack and eager to fight causing him to have an actual plan before entering into a fight. David and Jack's mom would later die of a heart attack and Ted would become less active as Starman. After college, David would try to persuade his father into fully retiring from his superhero career as Starman and pass the mantle to him, but Ted told him that he was not ready to retire and when he does he will give the mantle to whoever he thinks can handle it. David's father would later be captured by Vandal Savage and help form and lead the Justice League, which consisted of Batman, Jesse Quick, Captain Marvel, Green Lantern, Aquawoman, and Hourman. David's father would die stopping the giant walking mass of "living" radioactive waste known as Chemo who was on rampage and would of killed thousands. Ted's body would be brought back to the observatory and both David and Jack accepted his death as a heroes and did not harbor any ill will against the rest of the League, believing that he was probably happy to die to save those people and would of done it again. David and Jack would set up a funeral for their father and invite the rest of the League to pay their respects after the normal guests left. Present Father's Funeral & Becoming The New Starman After his father's funeral, David would read his father's will, which gave him the mantle of Starman if he choose to accept. David accepts the title and asks his brother Jack, if he can fix one of their father's old Gravity Rods. Within a week Jack rebuilt one of their father's Gravity Rods and gave it to David to begins his career. David would begin his career as Starman by stopping a group of bank robbers from getting away in their escape van by lifting their van into the air and forcing them to give up their weapons. David would eventually face his first challenge as Starman, when one of his fathers enemies began a mass crime-spree in Opal City. The villain was David's fathers old enemy, Icicle, who upon learning that the original Starman had been replaced, decide to take the opportunity to rob multiple businesses. David tried to fight Icicle, but was quickly defeated, due to Icicle being more experienced at fighting then David. David would return to his families observatory and try to recover from his fight with Icicle. David would quickly be greeted by his brother, Jack who offered add some additions to his costume and upgrades to his Gravity Rod to help him defeat Icicle, which David graciously accepted. Jack would make David's suit insulated and would give off a large amount of heat to prevent him from being frozen by Icicle. Jack also gave the Gravity Rod stun function, which he could use to capture Icicle. David would later confront Icicle during a jewelry store robbery, where David used his upgraded Gravity Rod to over power Icicle. Just as David attempted to capture him, Icicle blasts David one more time and jumps into Opal River. David after recovering tries to search for him, but fails. Libra & The League A few weeks after fighting Icicle, a new super-villain appeared in Opal City calling himself Libra, who set up two crimes at once to force David to pick between either catching Libra or saving innocents that Libra put in danger. David would repeatedly save the civilians and ignore Libra, due to not wanting to see innocents die. Eventually while try to stop one of Libra's crimes, David decided to continue to save civilians, but ended up trapped by Libra who reveal to David that he tricked him into believing that he was saving civilians. Libra would then show David a screen showing people in a business office. Libra then tells him for every person he saved he would kill that same number to balance out the world. Libra after telling David this then presses a small button and the office building explodes. After David sees the building explode he tries to escape his confinements, but Libra presses another button that shocks David and causes him to pass out . Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Levitation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Two Category:Humans Category:Created by Shiplord13